Nothing in the Head
by BelliGium
Summary: Oh God. Why? Why! Features Male!Hungary, Belgium, England, America, Fem!America anddd Ukraine


It was another fine and normal day at Gakuen Hetalia. There were birds singing. Turkey was in one of the many bathrooms jerking off to gay porn. Belarus was somewhere else being a bitch. France was fucking somebody who wasn't England. Italy was hanging around. Just minor characters were doing their stupid ass stuff.

And Hungary is skullfucking Belgium again. Wait, what? OH DEAR GOD!

Nope. I wish I was on drugs, but I'm not. He is. Hungary's in his religiously significant office, with his pants around his ankles. Belgium's on her knees. Now you figure, "Hey, classic blow job situation!" And that would be okay. Sure she's underage, but she's hot! And she is sorta his wife. Or daughter, or... something. But noooooo… Mr. Fucked-Up here has his dick in her fucking eye socket! It's very good you can't see this people! There's lots of blood and mucus and tears here! Cause he's fucking her eye, if you just turned in! Sweet Jesus, stop this!

Yet there is no stopping. Belgium is just sitting there, blinking with tears, and that damn facial expression of her's. She's in her "birthday suit". Hungary you are a perverted FUCKHEAD! ... Continue, please.

But apparently I don't mean jack shit. Because he's still skull fucking her. I think we know now how Prussia really disappered. He's probably in some damn dumpster somewhere because his husband SKULLFUCKED HIM! Why does this happen? I'm gonna be sick!

Still going! He's moaning and groaning and sweating and his balls are slapping against her nose and he's all sweaty and he has a gut he must have been sucking in all this time. Yep. He's riding that socket like a little bitch. His mouth is groaning but his hips are like, "Who's your daddy? WHO'S YOUR DADDY!" Belgium taking it like a whore on heroin that needs the cash for her next high and can't feel a damn thing. Hell, maybe she is. That'd explain a hell of a lot wouldn't it? If ever a man deserved to burn in hell, it'd be this guy. Hungary is a pimp of the damned!

Oh look. America just walked in the office. Finally somebody is doing something to stop this insanity, you worthless shitlickers.

"Sir, you… OH SWEET JESUS!" America screamed out. "Is that your penis in her eye-socket?" Hungary shrugged. America is vomiting, instead of jacking off like the rest of you fuckheads. Belgium's just staring with her good eye. Oh Christ. Did I just say that? Now I'm gonna be sick! Ugh. I just was sick.

"Relax America." England says. Oh he's here too. And he doesn't seem to be surprised. Oh lovely. Well, he's fucking Hungary, we know he's messed up. Oh look, his hands are in his pants. He's masturbating. Why not? My mind is already destroyed. Now life is after my soul.

"Relax?" America's blurting. "He's fucking her eye! He's plugging in the socket! Stuffing the brain turkey! Why not just bash her skull in while your at it, you sick bastard!"

"Aww… but it's turning me on! I like watching Belgium die. And it's not like we can't just get another." England shrugged.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" America screams. "HE'S FUCKING HER EYE! THIS IS WRONG! WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG!" America is pausing, presumably to take a breath. "WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG! Okay I'm done."

"Ahh, cool down America. Tell you what. I'll give you sweet dickgirl love." Said Ukraine as she came into the room, her tits bouncing with her movement.

America raises an eyebrow "You're a dickgirl?"

Ukraine shrugs. "It's an anime fanfic based on someone's corrupted mind. I can be a dickgirl if I want."

"You mean like how I now have breasts that'd keep a farmhouse in business and sever my spinal cord?" Asked America, who now magically was a girl.

"Exactly!"

And so, America got some sweet dickgirl loving with her big cow udders and Hungary is still putting the raging cock in Belgium's eye. You people are sick fuckers. Eat shit and die. I'm gonna go eat things. That aren't shit.

The horrible horrible end.


End file.
